


Offering

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [51]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Frodo plant flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offering

The ground was damp under Sam's knees. Spring rains had softened it… left it fertile and ready to receive his gifts. He dug a small hole in the wet ground, then turned. "You don't have to do this, Frodo, dear one. You'll catch your death I fear!"

"I shan't. I promise," Frodo's soft voice murmured. He pressed a seed into Sam's mud-stained fingers and bent low to watch as Sam slipped it into the ground.

Sam patted the Earth back into place and took Frodo's hand. "It will be beautiful," he breathed.

Frodo smiled down at him. "It already is."


End file.
